Almost 2 (Map Game)
What is Almost? Well Almost is a map game in which almost everything that could have happened in something place did happen. Perhaps someone who was important died, or someone who died OTL didn't die. Diffirent outcomes of battles, a storm here and there, someone build a colony here instead of there. Mods *Creator: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *Co-Head Mod (UNAPPROVED): *Mod #1 (APPROVED)': WHY [[User Talk:toby2|'seriously why???!!!]] 17:58, June 25, 2014 (UTC) *Mod #2 (Probation until 1910'):' Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Mod #3 (UNAPPROVED): Would-be mods need to have already been a ordinary player in at least 1 map game in order to have sufficient experience to do their job properly. Rules *Plausibility is essential *No sockpuppeting *1 State per player *Turns will be 1 year per turn; this is subject to change. *Technologically speaking a country may only be about 1-5 years ahead of time OTL. *Technologies after the modern days must remain plausible. I don't want to see robots fighting clones in 2025. *Mod word is law. *All posts must be re-read at least 1 time for grammar before posting. **Should grammar be consistently horrendously bad for 10 turns (total) the player can be removed. *Wars go here: *No colonies on other planets until at least 2030. *To make a country a satellite state or "vassal" you must have had positive relations with them for at least 10 turns. You must then spend considerable amounts of money on foreign aid to this country for at least 5 years afterward. *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns at least. Should the turns without a new map exceed 5 a player may upload a new map. Major PODs Europe *Celtic Brythonians managed to hold back the Anglo-Saxons, and Brittanian remained largley Celtic. *Vikings never discovered Iceland and the Irish monk colony their succeeded, causing Iceland rename as Thule with a Celtic population. *Napoleon's brother remained in control of Spain and conquered Portugal, who's royal familiy fled to Brazil. This would result in the collapse of the Portuguese Empire and cause most of their colonies to declare independance, except for Timor which was later seized by Iberia, and Macau which was returned to China. *Belgium never revolted from the Netherlands. *Italy was never properly united. *The Baltic peoples were far more united under Lithuanian culture, and manged to repel many of the later German and Russian invasions. *After the Battle of Tours, King Charles the Hammer with greater help from Christian Frankish and Germanic tribes managed to drive the Umayyads out of Hispania, and all the way to North Africa where the Christian Kingdom of Mauritaunia was then set up. Other parts of Christian North Africa were eventually lost. *The 3rd Crusade was far more succesful, as the Emporer of the Holy Roman Empire did not drown, and the King of France didn't get sick, allowing them as well as the King of Mauritainia (Morrocco) to accompany King Richard the Lionheard. This allowed the Christians to retake much the Levant and keep a hold of it. These counties in the Holy Land later formed Greater Jerusalem. *Byzantium was never renamed Constantinople, and therefore never became Istanbul. *Britain remained predominantly Catholic, along with Ireland, but not Iceland. *Poland is a war-torn region fulled of proxy-wars betweem the German Empire, Russian Empire, and Kingdom of Lithuania. *Norweigen and Swedish culture never divereged, remaining Norse. The Finnish were later Norsized. These factors allowed for Scandinavia to stay united. *The Ottomans had better luck in converting the Georgians. *Micheal the Brave of Wallachia was not murdered in 1600 rather he died of natural causes much later, his son then ascended the throne and managed to hold the three principalities of Romania together. Because of this Romania in fully united under one king. *The Spanish and Portuguese converted to Protestantism. Asia *The Buddhist Uesegi clan unified Japan. This resulted in more widespread Buddhism over Shintoism in Japan. *Japan and Russia began the Japanese-Russian War earlier, and ended in 1898 *After the fall of the Persian Empire, many Zoroastrians fled to Central Asia rather than India, producing predominantly Zoroastrian-Shamanist cultures amongs the Central Asians. *The Ottomans never assasinated all their Janissaries, allowing for them to retain a greater amount of power. *Sikhism was more predominant in Northwest India up to Kashmir, effectivley creating a wall between Hindus and Muslims, allowing India to remain more predominantly Hindu. *The Ottomans were stopped mostly past Anatolia by united Slavic forces. *The Taungoo managed to resist European conquest after allying with Siam. *The stronger-than-OTL Ottomans and Persian sset aside their diffirences and allied againt Europeans. Joined later by the Turkmen Federation they were able to resist the British and Russians. *The Chinese were less succesful in repelling European incursions. *The Brittanians were forced to share India with France, Germany, and Scandinavia Americas *Alaska and much of Western Canada was colonzied by Russia *Venezueala and Panama remained part of Gran Colombia, Ecuador didn't. *The Moors colonized most of the Caribbean. *The Aztecs managed to survive as a protectorate country under the Spanish, this allowed for them to retain greater parts of their culture. *Netherlands colonzied all of Guinea. *Many Native American tribes in the Appalachians united into a confederation, and managed to secure s sizable amount of land for themselves to keep from the colonists. *Empire of Brittania colonized Greenland and mos of Canada, whereas France would end up colonizing most of OTL USA over to California (Which later became independant of Louisianne). *The Mormons managed to set up a succesful colony in Deseret. *Panama Canal still happened, but Gran Colombia did it. Oceania *Portugal colonized Tasmania. *The Netherlands colonized New Zeeland *Melanesia was almost colonzied by Brittanica. *Indonesia was divided more amongst the Europeans. *Mauritania colonized the Solomon Islands. Africa *Portugal colonzied Madagascar. *Shaka Zulu was never born, and as a result Afrikaaners are more predominant in South Africa, and make up about 35% of the population (OTL 15%). The British also were unable to defeat the Boers. *After the collapse of the Umayyads and conquest by King Charles the Hammer the Morrocans/Mauritaunians were Christianized, and resulted in a mix of Berber and Western European culture. They were later considered Western and became a minor colonial-power. *Liberia would become an international colony to send free-slaves. Its name would also be Liberia instead of Sierra Leone because why not. *The Suez canal was created by Greater Jerusalem, with the help of the Brittanians who helped them secure Sinai from the Ottomans. Map Map Issues References For more in-detail stuff and info about nations its here. Linguistic Map Religious Map Spheres Map States If someone has better ideas for these countries do tell. Americas *Canadica : *Occidentia: Spartian300 (talk) 16:53, June 25, 2014 (UTC) *Appalachia: *Aleyska: *Union of Central American States: *Aztec Empire: SwankyJ (talk) 04:58, June 26, 2014 (UTC) *California: -Edge, who can play right away actually. *Ghuba: *Ibn Bajaica: *al-Haiti: *Port al-Haftar: *Hajada: *Gran Colombia: *Honduras: *Ecuador: *Chile: *Argentina: *Surinam: *Argentina: *Empire of Brazil: Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Uruguay: *Paraguay: *Bolivia: *Deseret: WHY [[User Talk:toby2|'seriously why???!!!']] 18:43, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Africa *Angola: *Mozambique: *Madigascar: *Liberia: *Oranje State: *Stenia: *South Afrikaa: *Ethiopia: *Mauritania: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 05:49, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **Mauritanian Socotra: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 05:49, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **Mauritanian Soloman Islands: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 05:49, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Europe * Britannia: DannytheKing **Britannian Nigeria: DannytheKing **Britannian Central Africa:DannytheKing **Britannian Sudan: DannytheKing **Britannian Cyprus: DannytheKing **Britannian Congo: DannytheKing **Britannian Zambia: DannytheKing **Britannian Melanesia: DannytheKing **Britannian Australia: DannytheKing **Britannian Arabia: DannytheKing **Britannian India: DannytheKing **Britannian Malaysia: DannytheKing *France: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 18:27, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Indochina: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 18:27, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French North Africa: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 18:27, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Maldives: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Indonesia: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Kenya: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Ivory Coast: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Sahel: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Senegal: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Polynesia: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Pakistan: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Kashmir: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Hainan: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) *German Empire: Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **German Ceylon: Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **German Namibia: Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **German Tanzania: Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **German Cameroons: Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **German Shanadong : Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **West Poland: Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) *Netherlands Cookiedamage (talk) 22:09, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **Dutch Indonesia Cookiedamage (talk) 22:09, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **Dutch Guinea: Cookiedamage (talk) 22:09, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **Dutch Somalia: Cookiedamage (talk) 22:09, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **Dutch New Zeeland: Cookiedamage (talk) 22:09, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **Dutch Biafra: Cookiedamage (talk) 22:09, June 25, 2014 (UTC) *Scandinavia: **Scandinavian Somalia: **Scandinavian Indonesia: **Scandinavian Bangladesh: **Scandinavian Arabia: *Lithuania:Stephanus rex (talk) 18:37, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **North Poland:Stephanus rex (talk) 18:37, June 25, 2014 (UTC) *Milan: *Naples: *Papal States: **Naplese North Africa: *Iberia: **Iberian Equitorial Guinea: **Iberian Philippines **Iberian Polynesia: **Iberian Arabia: **Iberian Azores: **Iberian St. Helens: **Iberian Timor: *Russian Empire **East Poland: *Switzerland: *Austria-Hungary: *Serbia: *Romania: *Bulgaria: Oceania *Tasmania: Asia *Japan: -Seiga **Japanese Polynesia: **Japanese Korea: **Kamatchka: **Manchuko: *Tibet: *Myanmar: *Siam: *China: *Mongolia: *Nepal: *Bhutan: *Persia: *Ottomans: Scarlet Outlaw *Turkmen Federation: Game Let the game begin 1900 Americas * The Mormon State of Deseret elects a new leader. * In the Berber-speaking Caribbean states of Hajadara and Ghuba tensions rise as disputes over contested islands in the Bahamas heats up. Africa * Madagascar manages to finish the last stages of its transition from a state controlled by Portuguese-speaking elite to a state controlled by the people, unlike most other post-Portuguese states in Africa. Europe * The 5th anniversary of the end of the 2nd West-East Polish War won by West Poland is celebrated. * North Poland manages to make ahead-of-time progress in rebuilding after a devastating war with East Poland some 10 years ago. * The first zeppelin flight is carried out over Lake Constance near Friedrichshafen, Germany. Asia/Oceania * A group favoring Kamatchkan nationalism and greater independence from Japan's influence. * Tasmania offers to renew a trade deal with Britannia *'Brazil:' The Emperor inspects the road network of Brazil, and it is found wanting. Work begins on repairing the roads, and building new roads. This creates jobs for the unemployed in Brazil, and has the two-fold affect of both beginning the repairs of our great nation, and also of injecting much needed funds into the economy, as people have more loose money, so spend more freely, improving the economy. We offer a trade deal with Britannia, where they give us technology, in exchange for the raw resources of Brazil. The Army is trained more, but the Emperor infiltrates it with spies, to report back on any dissent within the military. Propaganda plays up the excellence of the Emperor. We begin to create a more Constitutional Monarchical System, and the position of President is created. *'Ottoman Empire: '''Abdul Hamid starts to increase his military and navy. More ships are being built for the navy. New roads the connect every part of the empire is starting to be made. This makes jobs for the unemployed people of the nation. Oil rigs are being set up to extract oil from the ground. Factories are mass producing military and navy stuff. *'Kingdom of Lithuania: ' The king, Casmir the X, begins the century by beginning to build several large rail-lines throughout Lithuania. A large rail depot is positioned just south of St. Petersburg on the Lithuanian side of the border. The national infrastructure improves quickly as thousands of laborers are employed on the projects. A national census is held, the Population of Lithuania stands at roughly: 21,293,000. Assistance is sent to support North Poland. '''A secret NAP is offered to Germany, which will also include West and North Poland.”' **'North Poland:'We continue to recover from the war, making excellent speed due to Lithuanian assistance. Many of our damaged cities and roads have been repaired, however it will be another 5 years until we reach pre-war levels of infrastructure. *'Britannia:' accepts proposed Tasmanian trade deal. The current leader King Danny I died with his son Prince Arthur (In Gaelic Arta) taking over. Talk are also being requested with the Dutch about Biafra. In the entire empire a census of how many men for war there is; how many women and children and how many men in total. The average daily earnings were also recorded and the information has been declared confidential until fifty years from now. **'Britannia Nigeria:' an push into northern Nigeria by the British Army allow Catholics to gain the stronger arm in the protectorate up north. **'Netherland Dip: '''The Dutch will accept talks with the Britannic. *'California': With the Aztecs to the South, Deseret to the East and Acadia to the North, California is surrounded by possible threats. '''Seeing Acadia as the most hostile, we propose to Deseret and Appalachia (mod response needed) The Alliance of the Rio Grande, as well as offering the Aztecs an NAP.' We update our military, focusing on a navy that can protect California's coastal waters. Infrastructure is worked over as well. In an effort to boost the economy, we offer the Empire of Brazil a trade agreement. **'Appalachia (MOD): '''We accept the alliance offer. *'Aztec Empire: With the culture of Aztecs remaining, their only aspect dropped was religion, embracing christianity allowed Spain to keep from a slaughter. The Emperor, Emperor Cuahtemoc XIX, is excited to take the throne. As the Empire begins to gets its footing, it is a huge producer of chocolate and retained much of its gold making it quite profitable. The military is upgraded and expanded. With a deep seated rivalry between the Aztecs and Mayans, the Aztecs mobilize the military along the borders. We accept the NAP request from the great republic of California. We offer them trading prosperities. The emperor begins assesing the lines which are to be drawn in the sand; and which kingdoms stand where in the sand. If the Californians wish to remain an NAP, so be it, the Emperor will happily look else where. Much Spanish-Azteca culture is influenced in architecture as the two kingdoms became quick friends with the lack of hostility. As the Aztecs only wished to learn, they were able to befriend the spainsh, they adopted much of their culture, although continued to implement their own. Elite squadrons are created and partition the military into organized groups. The elite unit will be the Panther Elite, followed by the brute special forces, the Jaguar Elite. Juan de Crosdios is allowing the Aztec to begin learning more from the Spanish military in return for gold, and other european technologies which might balance the Aztecs against other rising nations. Also have the upperhand against these still not-so-hostile-yet Mayans. **Cali Dip: California accepts the trade offer. *'Maritaunian Empire: '''The military is expanded and modernized to bring it up and to be more on-par with our European counter-parts, and the Emporer decides the best wy to take this would be by focusing on our navy, and we begin building several modern battleships. Troops are deployed not to far from much of the French border as precaution. The Trans-Maghreb Railway begins to near the last phases of its construction, branching out to some of the most isolated oasis in the country. **'Mauritanian Socotra: 'The island begins to be almost completely revamped, as many infastructural projects are underwent and the islands begins to be made into a formidable naval base. **'Mauritanian Solomon Islands: 'The islands begins to be almost completely revamped, as many infastructural projects are underwent and the islands begins to be made into a formidable naval base. A cheap ferry system is set up to connect the islands more completely, and focus on making San Cristobol into a metropolitan and industrial island. ***'Maritaunian D: 'We offer an alliance to Milan and Germany. We offer a trade-deal to the Aztecs. *'Japan: Japan begins to build up its military and puts some funding in technology. Some more Buddhist Temples are built. Japan gives Kamchatka more autonomy, but keeps a closer eye on them. Prime Minister Yamagata Aritomo is elected for a second term. *'Netherlands: '''In 1900, we improve upon our military and economy. Wilhelm IV rules, and is married to Charlotte of Belgium. Other than being King of the Netherlands, Wilhelm IV is King of Belgium, New Zeeland, and Indonesia, as well as Prince of Nigeria, Biafra, and Somalia. The country does well this year, growing in population. The Estates General function well this year. '''An alliance is requested of France and Germany. A royal marriage offer is sent to France, offering Wilhelm's daughter, Ameliè, to any French prince. Talks are accepted with Britannia.' **'Biafra: '''We improve upon our military and economy. **'Guinea: We improve upon our military and economy. **'Indonesia: '''We improve upon our military and economy. **'New Zeeland: 'We improve upon our military and economy. **'Somalia: 'We improve upon our military and economy. **'That bit of Netherlands in Nigeria is Biafra. Also, the Netherlands is a Republic Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *'Deseret: '''We raise the taxes on those who dont follow the LDS church. All healthy mormons age 20 are called to military service for a minimum of 5 years, and paying more to those who stay longer. The country begins a population growth. A small apache uprising is put down by the military. Natives are pressured to convert to mormonisim. Some mormons begin to move into cities, seeing more opprotunity than agriculture. *'German Empire: We celebrate the first succesful flight of the zepplelin. We start doing daily zepplelin rides from country to country and start selling them to other countries. We accept the NAP from the Kingdom of Lithuania and ask for an alliance. We emprove our navy and industry and allow LDS missonaries to each our people as long as they don't cause trouble. ** German Ceylon: We improve our army and send supplies to the mainland. ** German Naimbia: We improve our army and send supplies to the mainland. ** '''German Tanzinia: '''We improve our army and send supplies to the mainland. ** German Cameroons: We improve our navy and supplies to the mainland. ** 'German Shanadog: '''We improve our army and send supplies to the mainland. **'West Poland: '''We start rebuilding our cities and we send supplies to the mainland. 1901 The world celebrates the beginning of the 20th century. '''Asia/Oceania *Kamatchkan nationalists seem sated by Japan's recent concessions, for now. *Balangiga massacre: Filipino guerrillas kill more than forty Iberian soldiers in a surprise attack in the town of Balangiga on Samar Island. Europe+Colonies *Nigeria and Australia both seek greater statuses pending Britannian approval. Nigeria seeking to become a protectorate rather than a colony. Australia seeks to have all its colonies federated into the Commonwealth of Australia. *In Bremen, an assassination attempt is made on Wilhelm II, German Emperor. *Anti-Jewish rioting breaks out in Budapest. *The first Nobel Prize ceremony is held in Stockholm on the fifth anniversary of Alfred Nobel's death. Americas *The birth of Pentecostalism at a prayer meeting at Bethel Bible College in Topeka, Kansas. *In the first great Texas gusher, oil is discovered at Spindletop in Beaumont, Texas. *J. P. Morgan buys mines and steel mills in the Republic of Occidentia, marking the first billion dollar business deal. *Guglielmo Marconi receives the first trans-Atlantic radio signal, sent from Poldhu in England to Newfoundland, Canadica; it is the letter "S" in Morse. *Washington Luís of the Worker's Party of Brazil is elected President of Brazil. *'Ottoman Empire: '''Abdul Hamid continues to increase his military and navy. More ships are being built for the navy. New roads the connect every part of the empire is starting to be made. This makes jobs for the unemployed people of the nation. Oil rigs are extracting oil from the ground. Factories are mass producing military and navy stuff. We ask Germany and Russia for an alliance. **'Russian D (MOD): We decline''' *'Brazil:' Roads continue to be repaired and created, and more railroads are created. This creates jobs for the unemployed in Brazil, and has the two-fold affect of both beginning the repairs of our great nation, and also of injecting much needed funds into the economy, as people have more loose money, so spend more freely, improving the economy. We offer a trade deal with Britannia, where they give us technology, in exchange for the raw resources of Brazil. The Army is trained more, but the Emperor infiltrates it with spies, to report back on any dissent within the military. Propaganda plays up the excellence of the Emperor. The first President is elected, Washington Luís. The President appoints various members of the Workers' Party of Brazil - the winning party - to ministerial positions. The Minister for Industry is aghast to discover that Brazil imports Iron, as it cannot process the iron mined here, and sets to work creating Factories where Iron can be processed into Steel, and Iron Ore can be smelted. Other Minerals we mine are also processed. We create a state-run processing system, and the cities that benefit from it, Belo Horizonte and Rio De Janero, the unemployed percentage is reduced, as many begin to work in the Factories, or at the docks. Plantations continue to grow throughout the interior, although more workers are moving to industrial jobs in the cities. We begin to increase worker rights, and this lowers the number of deaths in the plantations. Work begins on creating Tractors and Combine Harvesters, to make the Plantations more efficient. Some Petrol Tractors are imported from abroad, and the Government sets up "Brazilian Farm Equipment Co." to manufacture Tractors and other farming equipment for Brazilian Plantations, and hope to export them throughout South America and other areas where there are Plantations, as they are specifically designed for working in Humid Conditions, and working on large Plantations, where there are natural obstacles, such as steep slopes, and irrigation ditches, as opposed to the equipment designed in North America and Europe, which is aimed more at Farmland, and Fields, rather than vast plantation. We begin to influence Uruguay and Paraguay. We accept the Californian Trade Deal *'Japan:' Japan begins to build up its military and puts some funding in technology. Some more Buddhist Temples are built. Plans to build a auto racing circuit are made. *'Kingdom of Lithuania: ' The king, Casmir the X, begins the century by beginning to build several large rail-lines throughout Lithuania. The national infrastructure improves quickly as thousands of laborers are employed on the projects. A MIlitary Alliance proposal is sent to Scandinavia. **'North Poland:'We continue to recover from the war, making excellent speed due to Lithuanian assistance. Many of our damaged cities and roads have been repaired, however it will be another 4 years until we reach pre-war levels of infrastructure. **'Scandinavian D (RNG): We decline' *'German Empire: '''The assasination attempt made on Wilhelm II fails, and the person who attempted to kill Wilhelm II is found and executed. We celebrate the turning of the 20th century by having a parade from Berlin to Frankfurt. King Wilhelm II is on a float and waves to the crowd and says, "Another succesful century of the German people." Zepplelins follow him, and the crowd awes and shout hoorays. We improve our military/army and economy and ask for a military alliance with the Kingdom of Lithuania. We accept the alliance from the Kingdom of the Netherlands. **'German Ceylon: We improve our army and send supplies and army men to the mainland. **'German Naimbia: '''We improve our army and send supplies and army men to the mainland. **'German Tanzinia: 'We improve our army and send supplies and army men to the mainland. **'German Cameroons: 'We improve our army and send supplies and navy boats to the mainland. **'West Poland: 'We reduild our cities, and finish building Warsaw. We send army men to the mainland. **'The Kingdom of Lithuania accepts the German Alliance offer and requests a secret meeting to discuss Russia and Poland at a later date. Message me on my talk when you want to talk Mapmaker. **'That's totally not suppose to be in Map Games. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk)' **'German Diplomacy: '''We ask if we could have a military alliance with Scandinavia and Japan. **'Scandinavian D (RNG): We accept''' *'Maritaunian Empire: '''To further industrialize the country the Emporer decides to begin builging factories in more isolated regions, such as factories making hemp products (a common crop in Maritaunia) which is bought from local farmers. Along with the hemp factories come glass factories (as sand is common across the country), and mines. The Trans-Maghreb Railway comes closer to completion, and is expected to be finished by 1903. **'Mauritanian''' Socotra: 'The islands military upgrades continue to be built and a dispatch of cruisers is sent to reinforce what is arleady there. **'Mauritanian Solomon Islands: 'Civilian and infastrutural upgrades benefit the civilians, and the settlement policy on San Cristobol appears to be working, bringing in many Berber and natives to the under-construction metropolis. ***'Maritaunian D: '''We resent our offer an alliance to '''Milan and Germany. We offer a trade-deal to the Aztecs. **'German Diplomacy: '''We accept the alliance and help the Maritaunian Empire with their industrialization. *'Milan:' Factories are built in the main cities, while the Port of Venice is under some restorations. **'Milanese D:' We accept the request of the Maritaunian Empire. *'Britannia: we accept Brazilian trade deal with the main resource we want to trade as steel and aluminium. Nigeria status has been raised to a protectorate and Australia in now a commonwealth; the title of Prime Minister is created for the commonwealth of Australia (CoA) with elections to be decided next year. There have been several governmental changes as well with the government changing from a Tribal Federation to a Absolute Monarchy. 'An alliance offer is sent to Scandinavia as the Allies of Frost (AoF). '''A Naval battalion is sent to Cyprus. **'Not that Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *'France: We accept the Dutch Alliance. '''We reqeust a military alliance with Austria-Hungary. We expand our military and economy. **'French Indochina: We expand our miltary and economy. We start improving relations with Siam. **'Nord d'Afrique: '''We expand our military and economy **'French Maldives: 'We expand our military and economy **'Indonésie Francais: 'We expand our military and economy **'French Kenya: 'We expand our military and economy **'Côte d'Ivoire: 'We expand our military and economy. Plans are made to incorporate Côte d'Ivoire into Nord d'Afrique **'French Sahel: 'We expand our military and economy. Plans are made to incorporate French Sahel into Nord d'Afrique **'French Senegal: 'We expand our military and economy. Plans are made to incorporate Senegal into Nord d'Afrique **'Polynésie Francaise: 'We expand our military and economy **'French Pakistan: 'We expand our military and economy **'French Kashmir: 'We expand our military and economy. Plans are made to incorporate Kashmir into Pakistan **'French Hainan: 'We expand our military and economy. **'Are you kidding me? Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) **'I just realized, but Cookie started it' '1902' Americas *A train collision in the New York Central Railroad's Park Avenue Tunnel kills 17, injures 38, and leads to increased demand for electric trains and led to the banning of Steam locomotives in the state. *Canadican writer John Steinbeck is born. *''Electric Theatre,'' the first movie theater in the Americas, opens in Los Angeles, California. *In Martinique, Mount Pelée erupts again, destroying the town of Morne-Rouge causing 1000 deaths. *Nathan B. Stubblefield demonstrates his mobile phone device in Kentucky. *In Brazil, a small but powerful secret monarchist faction amongst the military forms. Asia/Oceania *A snowstorm at Mount Hakkoda, northern Honshu, Japan, kills 199 during a military training exercise. Europe+Colonies *The Order of the Garter is conferred on Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria. *A statue of Joan of Arc was unveiled in Saint-Pierre-le-Moûtier. *Australia: Female British subjects (with the exception of Asians, Aborigines and Africans) win the vote with the Uniform Franchise Act. *Police and universal suffrage demonstrators are involved in a physical altercation in Brussels. *The Philipino Rebellion ends. Africa *The first Aswan Dam on the Nile is completed. *There is a border incident between Stenia and Oranje Player Events: *'German Empire: '''We are happy to know things are going pretty well. Wilhelm II comes to the Order of Garter. Wilhelm II also participates in the unveiling of the Joan of Arc statue. We improve our infastructure and ask if we could buy a prototype mobile phone. Zepplelins are now the new way to travel in the German Empire, and currently zepplelin workers are making small, cheap, zepplelins to replace other rides. We help the Japanese in their natural accident with relief support and ask if they would like an alliance. **'German Ceylon: We improve our military and navy and send supplies to the mainland. Cinamon sticks start to come in high demand from other countries. **'German Naimbia: '''We improve our military and send supplies to the mainland. **'German Tanzinia: 'We improve our military and send supplies to the mainland. **'German Cameroons: 'We improve our military and navy and send army men to the mainland. **'West Poland: 'We rebuild our cities, including finishing the city of Danzig, and improve our economy and military. We can say our cities will reach pre-war status by 1904. **'Japan Diplomacy: Prime Minister Yamagata Aritomo thanks Germany for their help and accepts their alliance offer. **'Not that fast by any stretch of the imagination.' **'French Dip: '''We thank Wilhelm II for his participation. *'Netherlands: In 1900, we improve upon our military and economy. Wilhelm IV rules, and is married to Charlotte of Belgium. Other than being King of the Netherlands, Wilhelm IV is King of Belgium, New Zeeland, and Indonesia, and Prince of Biafra, Somalia, and Guinea. The country does well this year, growing in population. The Estates General function well this year. A royal marriage offer is sent to France, offering Wilhelm's daughter, Ameliè, to any French prince. Talks are accepted with Britannia. We accept the German offer for alliance. Also, since nothing of the Dutch government was every mentioned in the list of PODs, I think I should be able to have a monarchy. **'Biafra: '''We improve upon our military and economy. **'Guinea: 'We improve upon our military and economy. **'Indonesia: 'We improve upon our military and economy. **'New Zeeland: 'We improve upon our military and economy. **'Somalia: 'We improve upon our military and economy. **'No. The reason that there is no POD for them is the reason they're a republic. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *'Japan: '''Japan begins to build up its military and puts some funding in technology. Some more Buddhist Temples are built. Plans to build an auto racing circuit continue to be made. Some emergency personnel are deployed to help the remaining people alive at Mount Hakkoda, and aids those in need of help. *'Britannia: we build up the navy and army. The designs of Richard Lovell Edgeworth are more looked into aswell. 'An offer is maid made to buy the lands of Biafra for unification of Nigeria. '''As with Germany we ask for a prototype mobile phone. An offer is also sent for a copy of Da Vinci's handbook to be sent to Britain and a Scandinavian alliance with Germany and Japan is requested. **'Japan Diplomacy: Prime Minister Yamagata Aritomo accepts Britannica's alliance offer. **'Dutch Dip: '''The Netherlands refuses the offer to sell Biafria. *'Milan''' Economy and military are built up, while insurance centers are built in Milan, Venice and Bologna. *'France: '''We celebrate the unveiling of the Joan of Arc statue. In his speech, Emile Loubet speaks of her as a heroine, risking her life for France. We offer an alliance to Lithuania. We see the participation of Wilhelm II as a sign that Germany wants better relations, and Emile Loubet wants better relations with the Germans. The French people don't want this however, still feeling intense nationalism and hate. We expand our military and economy **'Indochine': We expand our military and economy **'Nord d'Afrique: We expand our military and economy **'Maldives: '''We expand our military and economy **'Indonésie: 'We expand our military and economy **'Kenya: 'We expand our military and economy **'Côte d'Ivoire: 'We are incorporated into Nord d'Afrique **'Sahel: 'We are incorporated into Nord d'Afrique **'Senegal: 'We are incorporated into Nord d'Afrique **'Polynésie: 'We expand our military and economy **'Pakistan: 'We expand our military and economy **'Kashmir: 'We are incorporated into Pakistan **'Hainan: 'We expand our military and economy *'Occendtia: 'We continue to improve the military of the nation, and request to purchase Florida. We ask for an Alliance with France. **'France: 'We accept the alliance **'Florida is independant. *'Ottoman Empire: '''Abdul Hamid continues to increase his military and navy. More ships are being built for the navy. New roads the connect every part of the empire is starting to be made. This makes jobs for the unemployed people of the nation. Oil rigs are extracting oil from the ground. Factories are mass producing military and navy stuff. *'German Diplomacy: We accept Brittianica's alliance request. We ask if our allies, the Netherlands, Brittianica, Lithuania, Scandinavia, and Japan participate in the Confrence of Berlin, where we will talk about issues and planning for the future. **'''Japan Diplomacy: Prime Minister Yamagata Aritomo, after much thought, agrees to attend. **'French Dip: We request that Alsace-Lorraine would be returned to France.' **'German Diplomacy:' We don't have Alsace-Lorraine, you do. **Casmir X of Lithuania will most certainly attend. **'Britannia Dip:' King Arta agrees to attend. **Sorry, I thought you had it *'Kingdom of Lithuania: ' The king, Casmir X, begins the century by beginning to build several large rail-lines throughout Lithuania. The national infrastructure improves quickly as thousands of laborers are employed on the projects. Road connecting the country are also established, meanwhile assistance is sent to North Poland. A Non-Aggression Pact proposal is sent to Scandinavia, in lieu of their rejection. **'North Poland:'We continue to recover from the war, making excellent speed due to Lithuanian assistance. Many of our damaged cities and roads have been repaired, however it will be another 3 years until we reach pre-war levels of infrastructure. **'Scandinavian D (RNG): We accept the N.A.P' *'Maritaunian Empire: '''The Trans-Maghreb Railway comes closer to completion, and is expected to be finished by next year. The military training standards are raised. **'Mauritanian''' Socotra: 'The islands military upgrades continue to be built and a dispatch of cruisers is sent to reinforce what is arleady there. **'Mauritanian Solomon Islands: 'Civilian and infastrutural upgrades benefit the civilians, and the settlement policy on San Cristobol appears to be working, bringing in many Berber and natives to the under-construction metropolis. *'Brazil: Roads continue to be repaired and created, and more railroads are created. This creates jobs for the unemployed in Brazil, and has the two-fold affect of both beginning the repairs of our great nation, and also of injecting much needed funds into the economy, as people have more loose money, so spend more freely, improving the economy. We offer a trade deal with Britannia, where they give us technology, in exchange for the raw resources of Brazil. The Army is trained more, but the Emperor infiltrates it with spies, to report back on any dissent within the military. The Monarchist Sect is infiltrated, but instead of creating martyrs, the government appoints them as official bodyguards to the Emperor, away from the rest of the Army. The role is purely symbolic, but it seems to satisfy. Propaganda plays up the excellence of the Emperor. The first President is elected, Washington Luís. The President appoints various members of the Workers' Party of Brazil - the winning party - to ministerial positions. The Minister for Industry is aghast to discover that Brazil imports Iron, as it cannot process the iron mined here, and sets to work creating Factories where Iron can be processed into Steel, and Iron Ore can be smelted. Other Minerals we mine are also processed. We create a state-run processing system, and the cities that benefit from it, Belo Horizonte and Rio De Janero, the unemployed percentage is reduced, as many begin to work in the Factories, or at the docks. Plantations continue to grow throughout the interior, although more workers are moving to industrial jobs in the cities. We begin to increase worker rights, and this lowers the number of deaths in the plantations. Work begins on creating Tractors and Combine Harvesters, to make the Plantations more efficient. Some Petrol Tractors are imported from abroad, and the Government sets up "Brazilian Farm Equipment Co." to manufacture Tractors and other farming equipment for Brazilian Plantations, and hope to export them throughout South America and other areas where there are Plantations, as they are specifically designed for working in Humid Conditions, and working on large Plantations, where there are natural obstacles, such as steep slopes, and irrigation ditches, as opposed to the equipment designed in North America and Europe, which is aimed more at Farmland, and Fields, rather than vast plantation. We begin to influence Uruguay and Paraguay. We accept the Californian Trade Deal. '1903' Americas *The town of Heppner, Occidentia, is nearly destroyed by a cloud burst that resulted in a flash flood that kills an estimated 238 people. *Dr. Ernst Pfenning of Chicago becomes the first owner of a Ford Model A. *The first stock car event is held at the Milwaukee Mile. *The Lincoln-Lee Legion is established to promote the Appalachian temperance movemant and signing of alcohol abstinence pledges by children. *In Brazil the Monarchist Faction continues to grow in power and influence around the Emporer's court. **''I'm calling bull on that. They are a small faction that you had put in the Army, so I isolated them from EVERYONE, and you say they continue to grow in strength. Stahp.'' **'Are you kidding me? Just because you don't like an event doesn't mean it's bull. ' Europe+Colonies *19-year-old Occidentian socialite Aida de Acosta becomes the first woman to fly a powered aircraft solo when she pilots Santos-Dumont's motorized dirigible, “No. 9”, from Paris to Château de Bagatelle in France. *Pope Pius X succeeds Pope Leo XIII as the 260th pope and as the head of state of the Papal States *Paris Métro train fire takes place. *Serbian King Alexander Obrenović and Queen Draga are assassinated. *Joseph Chamberlain resigns as Britannian Colonial Secretary, in order to campaign publicly for Imperial Preference. *The High Court of Australia sits for the first time. *The Women's Social and Political Union is founded in the UK. *Scandinavia joins in the German conferance. *George Orwell, a Brythonic author is born. *Alois Hitler, Austrian civil servant, father of Adolf Hitler dies. Asia/Oceania *There is a boder incident along the Russian''' and Ottoman border in the Cacaussus. '''Africa *Stenia and Oranje''' fail to resolve the border incident. *Piracy of the Maritaunian coast begins to become more frequent. '''Player Events: *'German Empire: '''As the Lithus Confrence is in session, Wilhelm II's son Wilhelm III will be temporary president of the Empire of Germany. When the meeting ends a treaty will state things we have talked about and what will be done. We improve our infastructure and navy. **'German Ceylon: We improve our military and send supplies to the mainland. Cinamon sticks are exported to France as a sign of friendship. **'German Naimbia: '''We improve our military and send supplies to the mainland. **'German Tanzinia: 'We improve our military and send supplies to the mainland. **'German Cameroons: 'We improve our military and send supplies to the mainland. **'German Shanadog: 'We improve our military and send supplies to the mainland. **'West Poland: 'We improve our cities, most notably Krakow, and inprove our economy and military. The man in charge of the whole West Poland, Wroclaw Dubla, also joins the Lithus Confrence. We improve our military and economy and send supplies to the mainland. **'Berlin Conference has already happened. Pick a different name. 'Germany also didn't have presidents, they had Chancellors, of which the monarchy could not chose Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk)' **'Thank you for telling me that Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:11, July 1, 2014 (UTC)' *'Japan:' Japan begins to build up its military and puts some funding in technology. Some more Buddhist Temples are built. Plans to build an auto racing circuit continue to be made, and the first one is planned to be built in Motegi, Tochigi. *'Milan:' Military is built up. The nation starts to build the Autostrada 1, which connects Milan and Bologna, passing through Piacenza, Parma, Reggio and Modena. *'France: '''We thank Ceylon for their sign of friendship. '''We offer an alliance to Lithuania and Deseret. '''We expand our army and economy. **King Casmir X of '''Lithuania accepts' the Alliance. **'Indochine: '''We expand our infrastructure and economy **'Nord d'Afrique: We expand our army and navy **'Maldives: '''We export spices to Germany. We request a trade alliance with German Ceylon. We expand our economy and infrastructure **'Indonésie: 'We expand our army and economy **'Kenya: 'We expand our army and navy **'Polynésie: 'We expand our economy and infrastructure. We request a trade alliance with Britannia Australia. ***'Britannia Australia: we accept. **'Pakistan: '''We expand our infrastructure and army. We request a trade alliance with Britannia India ***'Britannia India: we accept. **'Hainan: '''We expand our army and navy ***'German Ceylon Diplomacy: 'We accept the trade alliance from the French Maldives. ***'I'm not so sure about trade but I'm certain that colonies can't ally with eachother. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *California: Military and Economy improve. *'Brazil:' We vassalise Uruguay and Paraguay. Roads continue to be repaired and created, and more railroads are created. This creates jobs for the unemployed in Brazil, and has the two-fold affect of both beginning the repairs of our great nation, and also of injecting much needed funds into the economy, as people have more loose money, so spend more freely, improving the economy. We offer a trade deal with Britannia, where they give us technology, in exchange for the raw resources of Brazil. The Army is trained more, but the Emperor infiltrates it with spies, to report back on any dissent within the military. The Monarchist Sect is infiltrated, but instead of creating martyrs, the government appoints them as official bodyguards to the Emperor, away from the rest of the Army. The role is purely symbolic, but it seems to satisfy. Propaganda plays up the excellence of the Emperor. The first President is elected, Washington Luís. The President appoints various members of the Workers' Party of Brazil - the winning party - to ministerial positions. The Minister for Industry is aghast to discover that Brazil imports Iron, as it cannot process the iron mined here, and sets to work creating Factories where Iron can be processed into Steel, and Iron Ore can be smelted. Other Minerals we mine are also processed. We create a state-run processing system, and the cities that benefit from it, Belo Horizonte and Rio De Janero, the unemployed percentage is reduced, as many begin to work in the Factories, or at the docks. Plantations continue to grow throughout the interior, although more workers are moving to industrial jobs in the cities. We begin to increase worker rights, and this lowers the number of deaths in the plantations. Work begins on creating Tractors and Combine Harvesters, to make the Plantations more efficient. Some Petrol Tractors are imported from abroad, and the Government sets up "Brazilian Farm Equipment Co." to manufacture Tractors and other farming equipment for Brazilian Plantations, and hope to export them throughout South America and other areas where there are Plantations, as they are specifically designed for working in Humid Conditions, and working on large Plantations, where there are natural obstacles, such as steep slopes, and irrigation ditches, as opposed to the equipment designed in North America and Europe, which is aimed more at Farmland, and Fields, rather than vast plantation. We begin to create a Merchant Fleet, which sails from Rio de Janeiro. Rainforest Wood is exported around the world. *'''Britannia: '''we improve the military and economy. Military training exercises are requested with Germany, Japan and Scandinavia. To commemorate the succession of Pope Pius X to the Papal throne a wish for a royal mass is sent to all Catholic nations. As a present to the king he is bought 10 airplanes. The people of Britannia mourn with Serbia. A French man Loui Nasre has been captured after stealing various items from the homes of nobles and is to be put to death does France vouch for him? Category:Map Games